willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayal and Death
Synopsis The Doctor battles the Daleks for control of the Spidership, while Georgia, Conner, Zac, Kaylie, Harry and Private Roxanne face deadly spiders, and Magnet Warriors seeking revenge. Surely not everyone can make it out alive? Plot The now-huge spiders begin to attack the world. A spider is about to kill Kaylie, when UNIT soldiers begin shooting at the spiders so Kaylie's school group, including Zac, Catherine, Beth and Kaylie's sisters, can escape. Captain Gifford, who is in charge of the UNIT soldiers orders everyone to leave the room. Cherrie, who was looking after the school group was killed by the spiders. This is happening all over the world, a group of african tribesmen and some zebra nearby are attacked by huge spiders. In China a family are attacked and in Portsmouth Zac's family flee from a killer spider. In South London Georgia's Dad Colin flicks a spider, under Elizabeth's instructions, which grows in the air and wants revenge. On floor 0 of the Spidership, Harry, Ronald, Captain Price, Roger and Private Roxanne are prisoners of the Daleks. Harry asks whether all the spiders in the world have grown huge, but the Daleks say that only the types of spider that have examples in tanks in the Spider museum on the Spidership have grown. There are 100 types of spider in the museum. Harry says that there are 37000 types of spider in the world. The daleks are shocked by this as Roger told them there were only 1000. The Daleks decide to kill Roger for lying. Meanwhile, Conner and Georgia, unaware of the spiders invasion decide to find the Doctor. Captain Gifford contacts Captain Reggie, before he and his men fight the spiders, but the spiders are killing his soldiers. Then, the Daleks find out that the Magnet Warriors have arrived on Earth, delaying the death of Roger Ummelmann. On board the Magnet Warrior ship the Doctor has been captured and is taken to Commander Marr, but he is not in charge, but follows orders from Marshal Skatz. Marshal Skatz decides to attack the Daleks, thinking the Magnet Warriors will easily defeat three of them. Georgia and Conner meet a huge spider which chases after them into a group of UNIT soldiers who fire at the spider. A UNIT soldier tells them that most common species of spider have grown enormous and are attacking people. Georgia phones the Doctor, who tells her how to stop the spiders. He tells her to tell others how to stop them too. 'Stick in large groups' 'Keep your spirits up' 'Don't be scared, scare them!' Georgia then phones her parents, who have barricaded themselves in their toilet. She tells them the message from the Doctor and then Georgia and Conner decide to go to the bridge so they can talk to the Captain and warn the passengers. Elizabeth and Colin charge out of the toilet with bug killer spraycans in their hands. Meanwhile, Zac and Kaylie, Amy, Andrea, Mr Renegade and several other students arrive in a cinema on board the Spidership, after running away from the Spider exhibition. They talk for a bit and Kaylie puts herself and Zac in charge of the group over Mr. Renegade. Then a spider the size of a mini arrives and is about to attack Mr. Renegade, when Mr. Renegade proposes an alliance with the spider and tells it where Andrea and Amy are hiding. But the spider decides to still go after Mr. Renegade and they run from the room. On Earth Elizabeth and Colin defeat the spiders in their house, rush into the street, Elizabeth grabs a megaphone and rallies people to their sides. Elizabeth rallies nearly the whole street together, the huge spiders dare not go near the now large group. Meanwhile, on board the Spidership the Daleks attempt to make contact with the Magnet Warriors, while the humans decide who should try to break the machine that keeps the spiders huge, whoever breaks the machine would surely die. The Daleks make contact with the Magnet Warriors. It is explained that the Daleks have been raising money by selling technology, such as the Magnet Warriors' teleports. They also sponsored the game 'Virtual Reality'. It is also explained that the Daleks were blocking Zac's messages to Conner, so the Doctor would not arrive. Captain Price, meanwhile contacts UNIT and finds out that there are groups of fighters all over the UK, like Elizabeth's group. The Doctor's message has began to spread over the world. Then the Captain of the Spidership broadcasts a message around the ship telling everyone to get to the lifeboats and leave the Spidership and Marshal Skatz begins war with the Daleks. Ronald then attempts to destroy the machine keeping the spiders big but Dalek Gain sees him and is about to exterminate him when Roger jumps in the way and is killed. Dalek Gain then announces they will kill Ronald too but the White Supreme Dalek stops him. Meanwhile, Georgia and Conner leave the bridge and the Blue Supreme Dalek arrives on the bridge and kills Captain Reggie and his crew. Meanwhile, people board the lifeboats under the supervision of Captain Gifford, who has lost contact with the bridge. Then the Magnet Warrior ship arrives and the Magnet Warriors invade the ship. Zac, Kaylie, Amy, Andrea and the other students arrive at the lifeboats but Zac and Kaylie decide to go to floor 1 to find the Doctor, Georgia, Conner and Harry. Conner and Georgia also head for floor 1, Conner leaves a message on his mum's phone apologising and hoping they she alive. Zac and Kaylie soon appear and all four of them are found by Dalek Gain who takes them to floor 0. The Doctor also escapes the Magnet Warriors. The Blue Supreme Dalek asks why Ronald is still alive and works out that somehow, the White Supreme Dalek is getting emotions. So the Blue Supreme Dalek kills the White Supreme Dalek. The Doctor then arrives but the Supreme Dalek tells him to be silent. The Blue Supreme Dalek tells the huge spider leader to send all the spiders to kill the Magnet Warriors. the Spider Leader obeys, but the spiders are zapped by the Magnet Warriors. The Spider Leader then orders all the spiders to kill the Blue Supreme Dalek, so the Blue Supreme Dalek kills him. All the spiders around the world then shrink. Rachel, Steve and Jane survived, the African tribesmen survived, Elizabeth and Colin survived, so everyone celebrates. The Blue Supreme Dalek and Dalek Gain prevent the spiders from getting in until they kil Ronald and the Doctor lets them in. The group run from floor 0. Zac, Harry and Captain Price investigate life forms on one of the floors above and find Catherine, Beth, Bradley and Mrs Sow surviving. However, Mr. Renegade tells a Magnet Warrior where Mrs Sow and the children are hiding, but the Magnet Warrior kills Mr. Renegade and is then killed by Captain Price. Bradley and Captain Price help Mrs Sow to the lifeboats. Catherine and Beth meanwhile run away from the Magnet Warriors so Harry and Zac go after them. Roxanne and the Doctor call the TARDIS to the Spidership when Commander Marr appears. Roxanne kills Commander Marr and the Doctor and Roxanne kiss. Conner turns up, after losing Georgia and Kaylie. Marshal Skatz then kills Roxanne and Dalek Gain then kills Marshal Skatz. Harry, Zac, Beth and Catherine turn up and Dalek Gain kills Harry. Then a group of Magnet Warriors turn up and Dalek Gain goes after them. Georgia and Kaylie then turn up as Conner recieves a phone call from his mum. The Magnet Warriors new leader Marshal Natnok orders the Magnet Warriors to magnetise the Spidership and drag it into space. Conner goes to find his mum but the Spidership is pulled by the Magnet Warriors into space, so Conner looses oxygen and dies. Dalek Gain, meanwhile, gets on board the Magnet Warrior ship and destroys it along with all the Magnet Warriors on board. The TARDIS was left silent, mostly because Conner had died, but also because Catherine and Beth had been knocked out when the Spidership was pulled into space. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *David Bennet *Sue Bennet *Steve Pemberton *Jane Pemberton *Rachel Pemberton *Karen Watson *Andrea Watson *Amy Watson *Beth Grant *Catherine Ford *Bradley Taylor *Ronald Ummelmann *Mrs Sow *Mr Renegade *Captain Price *Captain Gifford *Private Roxanne *Roger Ummelmann *Waiter *Cherrie *Viola White *African Chief *African Tribesmen *Chinese Family *Dalek Gain *Blue Supreme Dalek *White Supreme Dalek *Rack *Commander Marr *Marshal Skatz *Marshal Natnok *The Spider Leader Spidership References *The episode takes place on The Spidership Category:Doctor Who Episodes